Ordinary Day
by TiCkLeDpInK22
Summary: Take my hand. Live while you can. Onepart Trory.


Ordinary Day 

A/N So here I am, really supposed to be studying for that evil test, and then I randomly start singing Vanessa Carlton's Ordinary Day. And then it dawned on me, the lyrics are so perfect for what Rory and Tristan always go through. I'm really surprised nobody's used it before. Yes, I know you all want me to write my other story, Troubles of the Heart, but this idea had been racking my brain for all of 10 minutes and it will leave me alone. THIS WILL BE A ONE PARTER!!! I don't own Ordinary Day, or Vanessa Carlton's very talented writing skills.

Oh, and thanks to everyone who reads Troubles of the Heart!

_Just a day, just an ordinary day. Just trying to get by. _

Rory was sitting around her house, trying to rack her brain for something spontaneous to do. Her mom was away at a convention in Concord, Massachusetts, and said if Rory did not do something spontaneous and fun this weekend, Rory would not have Luke's coffee for a week. Rory couldn't handle this, she needed Luke's coffee. Rory knew where she would go, she would go to the field she found in Hartford, 5 minutes away from her grandparents, 10 minutes away from Chilton. It was perfect, peace and quiet, but spontaneous enough.

_Just a boy, just an ordinary boy, and he was looking to the sky._

When Rory got to the field, she saw a boy her age with blonde tousled hair laying in the blowing grass, peacefully looking at the clouds going by. He didn't notice Rory was watching him. She carefully approached him and said, "Hey Tristan."

The boy sat up and said, "What brings you here Mary?"

"My mom said to be spontaneous this weekend, so I went to this field." Rory shrugged.

_And as he asked if I would come along I started to realize. That everyday he finds what he's lookin' for, like a shooting star, he shines. _

_He said take my hand, live while you can. _

_Don't you see dream lie right in the palm of your hand._

"You came to this field to be spontaneous? You wanna be spontaneous? Let's go away." Tristan said.

"Where?" Rory asked skeptical.

"Anywhere. Come on, no packing, no extra clothes, we'll find stuff when we get there." Tristan pleaded.

"Where?" Rory asked again.

Tristan laughed, "Like I said, anywhere. Don't be scared, lets just go."

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words._

_Although they did not feel, no._

_For I felt what I had not felt before_

_And you'd swear those words could heal._

"Ok." Rory smiled, but then started crying uncontrollably. Tristan couldn't stand to see her hurt.

"It's ok Ror, whatever's wrong will turn out in the end." Tristan soothed.

"No, it won't, I just can't believe he did that." Rory cried.

"What did he do?" Tristan asked.

"He dumped me, for some blonde." Rory cried into his shoulder, trying to ignore the tingles she felt as she was lying in his arms.

"Don't worry about him, lets just get away." Tristan stood up.

_And as I looked up into those eyes_

_His vision borrows mine._

_And I know he's no stranger._

_For I feel I've held him for all of time._

Rory stood up and looked into his eyes. Blue orbs on blue orbs, they both looked at each other. Rory felt as if she knew everything about him, him trying to help her was amazing.

"No, I uh-cant. Too much studying." Rory sighed.

_Please come with me_

_See what I see_

_Touch the stars for time will not flee_

_Time will not flee can't you see...._

"Come on Rory, you wanna be spontaneous. This is your chance." Tristan said for the last time.

"Well... ok." Rory agreed, and they happily walked off the field.

_Just a dream just an ordinary dream as I wake in bed_

_And that boy, and that ordinary boy_

_Was it all in my head._

_Did he ask if I would come along_

_It all seemed so real._

_But as I looked to the door,_

_I saw that boy standing there with a deal._

Rory sat up and sighed, she had that dream again. She looked over and saw Tristan leaning against the door, smirking.

"What are you dreaming about?" Tristan asked her coming in the room and sitting next to her.

"Our getaway." Rory smiled, and leaned into his shoulder.

_And he said take my hand_

_Live while you can._

_Don't you see dreams lie right_

_In the palm of your hand_

_In the palm of your hand_

_In the palm of your..... hand._

Hope you all enjoyed my random spur of a song fic! But you know what? I might do a series of Vanessa Carlton songs. They will all be different instances though. Let me know what you think


End file.
